


Espresso

by Duburi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duburi/pseuds/Duburi
Summary: Hirai Momo's in love with the daily customer at the cafe that she works at and she's been dying to know her name so, she thinks of a way to ask for it but it seems like she messed up?





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DUMB ASS POSTED THIS WITHOUT PROOFREADING ASBAJSDAKDJAS  
> I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS.

*Ring!! ring!! ring!!!  
I reached for my phone to check the time.  
shit I'll be late!!! I quickly jumped out of bed and brushed my teeth and grabbed my nearest wrinkled uniform, hopped on my car and turned on the engine and went my way to the cafe.

Jihyo, my boss/best friend welcomed me with a warm  "Hirai Momo!, late as usual!" She yelled just when she heard the door opened. Knowing it's probably me. sometimes I wonder if she have telepathic powers.

"Geez, I know that you missed me but, you don't have to yell at me early in the morning" I replied

she sighed in exasperation "whatever, but this will be the last time I'll let you go. just go  and do your work." 

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied with a salute.  
I checked the time, it's already 6:30. the cafe will open soon and I'll see my favorite customer again. Just thinking about her makes my heart flutter. She often comes here around 8 to buy some espresso and I plan on asking her name today. I can feel my face heat up about the thought of me talking to her.

it's quarter to 8 and I already finished preparing some pies and slices of cakes in the counter waiting for her to arrive.   
I heard the door opened and a beautiful figure appeared. it's her.  
She's walking towards the counter, my heart beats faster. Before i know it she's already standing in front of me smiling, flashing that gummy smile that melts my heart.

"Umm...a-ah..h-hi, W-what can I g-get for you?" I smiled awkwardly and I mentally slapped myself for stuttering like that in front of her.  
"Hi, I'll get the-" "The usual? espresso?" and that's it that's the end of me. why the heck did I said that? now she thinks I'm a creepy stalker and all for knowing what she likes and observing the way how she sips that coffee in  that damn cup that's more luckier than me for touching her oh-so soft and delicious looking lips.

"....yes, please" 

"sure...." okay, this is my chance to ask for her name.

when she's about to go to her table "wait!." she stopped and looked at me, confusion shows in her beautiful brown eyes. "your name please?" "....." still no answer. well because we usually don't ask for our costumers name, we just gave them a number. "for the coffee" I lied, I forced a smile that actually looks like I'm having a facial spasm. I cursed myself for having such a lame excuse, but this is the safest way that I know to know her name. 

"It's Mina" She said with a small but shy smile. then she turned her heel to go to the table.  
Mina...What a beautiful name that matches her beautiful face with her beautiful body with her beautiful voice with her being just beautiful.

 

 

I placed the coffee in her table. sneaking a glance at her, watching her as she reached for the coffee.

"So you really don't need my name for my coffee, do you?" Mina said looking up straight into my eyes smirking.

"Huh?" Oh my gosh, I'm doomed!!!! as I thought. I should just ask her without lying. 

"You don't need my name for the coffee" She said again with a hint of teasing. that smirk still not leaving her beautiful face.

"Uuhhmmm, yeah, I-i don't" I admitted

"Then why did you do then?" "nothing" I lied again. avoiding her eyes. 

"Nothing? are you sure?" "yeah" I lied for the third time. my heart beats like crazy and my face heating up.

"Okay then" she said softly, softer that her usual tone. Almost sounded disappointed?

\-------------------------------------------------

The next morning. I don't feel as excited as before at seeing my favorite customer, instead I feel really nervous.

"Hi, one espresso please" My thoughts were cut by the very familiar voice. I froze at my place not wanting to turn around and embarrass myself by facing her.  
but i have no choice, it's my job after all.

"Hi, one espresso, will that will be all?" I asked looking at anything that's not her

"yes."

 

I'm shaking all over on my way to Mina's table. I'm really nervous right now. My palms are sweating like crazy making it more difficult to hold the tray. 

Now that I'm in front in her table, I don't know what to do. I shakily placed the espresso on her table and when I'm about to go I felt warm hands wrapped my wrist. I looked back, confused at her actions. Mina smiled at me, a small shy smile. 

"Why won't you join me for a cup? and I won't take no as an answer." she said, well more likely she ordered. lightly tugging my wrist as if signaling me to sit down.

"But I have work to do"  "It's okay, I already asked your boss about it." Then I looked at Jihyo's direction, who's giving me two thumbs up and grinning like crazy. 

now I'm really really nervous. I'm sitting in front of the love of my life staring at me while drinking coffee I can't help but smile and fight that blush that's slowly creeping in my face, unfortunately I failed to hide it.

"You still won't tell me why you lied about my name?"  
"....." shit I'll be dead.   
"Just to let you know I'm not angry or anything. I just want to know and to....not put my hopes up."

What? put her hopes up? about what? I must be crazy, I'm hearing voices. 

"Ww-what?" shade of pink is now visible in her cheeks

"Answer my question first." she's still not looking at me.

"W-well, I-i've been crushing on you for a few weeks now. I like you, so I want to know your name. I'm sorry" now it's my turn to blush. I can't believe I confessed to her!!!.

She then looked at me wide eyed with an unreadable expression. now she's disgusted about me. 

"I'm sorry, you must be disgusted about me and think that I'm a creep. I'll be going now and I'm really sorry." I apologized. I shouldn't have lied. just what I'm I thinking!!! I'm such an idiot. "I'll be leavin-"

"You know, the reason I often come here is not just because of this delicious coffee but also to see....you, Hirai Momo" she looked away, blushing hard

see me? what the heck?! now it's confirmed. I've totally gone insane i'm starting to imagine and hear thing that aren't real.

"You know my name?" how did she know my name? I never told her, did I?

"Yeah, well, it's in your ID" she said sheepishly

"Oh., then why don't we start at the beginning then. Hi, I'm Hirai Momo and I like food especially Jokbal, dancing and you." I smiled. then I extended my hand, hoping that she will take it and afraid that she will reject me.

She giggled. sounding much more beautiful than Bach, Mozart and Chopin's masterpieces combined. 

"I'm Myoui Mina and I like you too, Hirai Momo." her voice is so soft, so soft that it almost sound like a whisper. she smiled 

I froze at the sudden confession I don't know what's happening "W-what?...y-you...I...yy-you-" she giggled heartily  and she then leaned and placed her lips on mine. sending shivers unto my spine and making me go crazy. tasting her oh-so soft and espresso tasting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually find this oneshot at AFF and I use the same username there too.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.


End file.
